captainscarletfandomcom-20200215-history
Behind the Scenes
Herein is a collection of shots taken during the filming of Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons. As you may guess, (?) represents an uncertainty - for example, when a crew member is believed to be a particular person, but the editor is not 100% that it is that person (e.g., Alan Berry(?)). Any help with 'identifying' people in photos would be greatly appreciated, so if you see any question marks in brackets and what have you, feel free to edit the page and name the person / people! This message is particularly for any people who worked for Century 21 that may stumble across this page (you never know who's reading folks). Oh, and enjoy what will soon be one of if not the biggest collections of behind-the-scenes photos relating to Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons! Gallery BrianBurgess-AngelInterceptor.jpg|Brian Burgess with an Angel Interceptor and its pilot DangerRendezvous-BTS.jpg|Brian Burgess the set of Dangerous Rendezvous AngelCockpit-BTS.jpg| TheMysterons-BTS.jpg|A puppeteer(?) (top of frame in background) on the set of The Mysterons SSB-ExtremelyRare-BTS.jpg|On the set of Spectrum Strikes Back WandaWebbandCrew.jpg|Wanda Webb (left in foreground) with another crew member on the set of Seek And Destroy SeekandDestroy-BTS02.jpg|Different view of previously mentioned set SpectrumStrikesBack-Lodge-BTS.jpg|Crew members of the set of Spectrum Strikes Back KenTurner-NooseofIce.jpg|Ken Turner on the set of Noose of Ice KenTurner-NooseofIce-02.jpg|Slightly alternative version of previous pic TheTrap-AlanPerry.jpg|Alan Perry wearing part of the Spectrum uniform for a scene in The Trap TheTrap-BTS.jpg|On the set of The Trap KenTurnerandSoundGuy.jpg|Ken Turner on right in background. The guy in foreground is a sound engineer. KenTurnerandSoundGuy02.jpg|Slightly alternative version of previous pic Cloudbase04.jpg|Cloudbase ChristineGlanville-SpectrumStrikesBack.jpg|Christine Glanville on the set of Spectrum Strikes Back CaptainScarletandBlack-BTS.jpg|A puppeteer (hands only visible - at top of frame) on the set of Inferno with Captain Scarlet and Captain Black SeekandDestroy-BTS.jpg|Effects crew on the set of Seek And Destroy CS-BTS.jpg|Some guy on some set AngelInterceptor-BTS.jpg|A crew member with a large-scale Angel Interceptor model AlanBerryandCrew.jpg|Peter Wragg or George Gibbs on left. The guy in centre is Alan Berry. Don't know who the guy on right is though. DerekMeddingsandCrew.jpg|Derek Meddings behind camera on right WraggyandCrew.jpg|Alan Berry and Peter Wragg on far left and second left respectively. The guy behind camera on far right is Ted Cutlack. EffectsCrew.jpg|Slightly alternative version of previous shot AngelInterceptors-BTS.jpg|Three small-scale Angel Interceptors PeterWragg-AngelInterceptor.jpg|Peter Wragg with an Angel Interceptor TheHeartofNewYork-BTS.jpg|Shaun Whittacker-Cook on the set of The Heart of New York DerekMeddings-MaximumSecurityBuilding.jpg|Derek Meddings with a Maximum Security Building TheMysterons-BTS.jpg|On the set of The Mysterons OperationTime-BTS.jpg|A model-maker(?) on the set of Operation Time Avalanche-BTS.jpg|On the set of Avalanche SpectrumStrikesBack-BTS.jpg|On the set of Spectrum Strikes Back RenegadeRocket-BTS.jpg|Filming Renegade Rocket TheInquisition-BTSWork.jpg|A sketch by Mike Trim on left. Alan Shubrook interpreted this, producing a model of a Tudor riverside pub, which is also in this photo. The pub was built for The Inquisition Cloudbase-BTS02.jpg|Cloudbase TheHeartofNewYork-BTS02.jpg|Members of the effects crew on the set of The Heart of New York BillCamp-FireatRig15.jpg|Bill Camp on the set of Fire at Rig 15 BillCampandCrew-NooseofIce.jpg|Bill Camp (in white shirt) and crew on the set of Noose of Ice Cloudbase-BTS.jpg|Cloudbase BillCampandCrew-BigBenStrikesAgain.jpg|Bill Camp (in white shirt in background). The guy crouching in front of him is David Mitton Cloudbase-BTS03.jpg|Cloudbase CS-BTSFilming.jpg|Shooting some sort of effects shot DavidWrightandPhilSparrow-Avalanche.jpg|David Wright (left) and Phil Sparrow (right) on the set of Avalanche CodenameEuropa-BTS.jpg|On the set of Codename Europa CrewwithCloudbase.jpg|The effects crew with Cloudbase AngelInterceptorCockpitPOV-BTS.jpg|Set-up for shooting a POV from an Angel Interceptor's cockpit Cloudbase-IanWingrove.jpg|Ian Wingrove (left) and Ron Ashton (right) holding Cloudbase Cloudbase-BTS-VeryRare.jpg|Behind the scenes shot of Cloudbase Cloudbase-CrewMember.jpg|A crew member with Cloudbase RenegadeRocket-Filming.jpg|On the set of Renegade Rocket GerryAndersonandSpectrumMembers.jpg|Gerry Anderson on set. Behind him are two members of the Spectrum band SpectrumonSet.jpg|The Spectrum band on set KenTurner-SomeCSEpisode.jpg|Ken Turner (standing) RobertLynn-Lunarville7.jpg|Robert Lynn (right) on the set of Lunarville 7